The Simpsons
The Simpsons is a long-running adult animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show was considered one of the greatest TV shows of all time Why It Rocks # Adult animation in its purest form. # It's not only the longest-running show on FOX, but also the longest-running American animated show in general, having put out episodes non-stop since 1989. In addition, the show has been renewed to season 32. # Had crossovers with Family Guy, The Critic and Futurama. # Clever humor. # Good voice acting. # Great animation. # Likable and memorable characters, especially Homer Simpson himself. # Each of the family members have a very distinct personality. Homer is the dim-witted but well-meaning dad, Marge is the loving mother, Bart is the troublemaking son, Lisa is the overachieving daughter, and Maggie is the silent member of the family. # Many, MANY hilarious and unforgettable running gags. #* Sideshow Bob repeatedly trying to kill Bart Simpson after the events of Krusty Gets Busted. #* A different kind of couch gag at the beginning of every episode. #* Homer Simpson's famous and signature catchphrase, "D'oh!". #* The way Superintendant Chalmers says "Skinner!". #* Itchy & Scratchy, which parodies the violent cartoons of the early-to-mid 20th century. #* Nelson's famous laugh. # Memorable opening theme. # It's sophisticated and generous in its humor. # Gives out a lot of good morals and lessons for viewers of all ages. # Hilarious moments, great stories and relatable pop-culture references. # The "Treehouse of Horror" specials are funny, terrifying and unforgettable at the same time. # Gives us decent facts and real-life events about celebrities, politicians etc. # Many supporting side characters (Lenny and Carl, Ned Flanders, Moe Szyslak, Milhouse, etc.) # It also has a share of many entertaining antagonists (Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob, Frank Grimes, Kang and Kodos). # The series was so popular that it had its own film adaptation in 2007. # Unlike most FOX shows, they take aim at both the Democratic and Republican parties, depicting Republicans as corrupt warmongers and Democrats as brainless idiots. Not even presidents were safe from criticism, as Jimmy Carter, George H.W. Bush and Bill Clinton were subjected to mockery on the show. # The Simpsons had many famous celebrity guest stars in their episodes (Ringo Starr, Barry White, George Carlin, Leonard Nimoy, Mark Hamill, FOX owner Rupert Murdoch, etc). Bad Qualities # While this show was aired on FOX for newer episodes, it was badly acquired by Disney. So, The Simpsons fans are agree to write letters to Disney, about selling 20th Century Fox and 21st Century Fox assets to Fox Corporation. # On some occasions, the humor is done at the wrong time and barely makes sense. # Season 1 had pretty iffy animation. # Overuse of pop-culture references at times, even in the pre-millenium seasons. # Patty and Selma's voices are pretty horrendous for women. # The couch gags get more and more lazy as the show goes on (with many of them, especially the circus one, first used in 1991 and used as late as 2002, getting re-used often). # It's often argued that the show's quality went rapidly downhill after Seasons 9 or 10. All that's known is that the series has been going downhill since at least season 11, getting to the point where the show was mediocre longer than it was good, but at least its later seasons are more tolerable than SpongeBob seasons 6 and 7. # Some of the couch gags (whilst very enjoyable) can get pretty weird or outright disturbing (like the Don Hertzfeldt one in "Clown in the Dumps"). # They banned one of the early episodes. Trivia * The show is a spin-off of a successful series of shorts on The Tracey Ullman Show from 1987 to 1989. * The first episode (The Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire) was a Christmas special. * "Some Enchanted Evening" was originally going to air on September 1989, but due to delays with said episode during production, the episode's plot had to be rewritten and pushed to a decade later. Category:1980s Programs Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:Cartoons Category:FOX Category:FOX (Asia) Category:American Shows Category:Internet Memes Category:Comedy shows Category:Animation Category:Sitcoms Category:Controversial Shows Category:Emmy Award winning shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Adult Cartoons Category:Spin-offs Category:On-going shows Category:2020’s Programs